


Sister

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Poetry, Themes of race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Thinking about my race and heritage
Kudos: 1





	Sister

_Sister_

How can I say 

_Sister, sister. Come here sister and take my hand. The white men here don't love you. Sister we'll run back to China. Sister let's dig a hole back home_. 

When I feel like a fraud next to her. The moon and cold hasn't bleached her skin white, the fingers of Idunn haven't pinched her wide nose into a peak and tapped the end into the ski slope she can jump and I never will. 

She is more Norwegian and Chinese I will ever be. 

How can I promise her a home in a place neither of us know. I want to believe the streams run through my blood. I want to believe the ground will recognize my feet like they did my father's. But this land is my homeland as well. 

America has thrown me into its' washing machine. 

Clorox and on HOT. 

It has ironed in individuality, nationalism, a love for modern convenience.

It has taken Marius sweaters, koslig, på tur, bunad from me. 

How can I say _sister_.


End file.
